starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Duchess of Mandalore
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=14 | schrijver= Drew Z. Greenberg | director= Brian Kalin O'Donnell | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 5 Februari 2010 | vorige= Voyage of Temptation | volgende= Senate Murders }} 250px|thumb|Satine & Obi-Wan in de Senate Building 250px|thumb|Vizsla moet zijn invasie uitstellen Duchess of Mandalore is de veertiende aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel A diplomatic mission! As dissent threatens to tear apart the peaceful Mandalore system, Duchess Satine struggles to protect her people against the escalating violence. Betrayed by two of her trusted allies, Satine now travels to Coruscant. There, she hopes to convince the Senate that a destructive splinter group, DEATH WATCH, does not represent the entire Mandalorian government. Synopsis Aan boord van een CIS fregat communiceert Dooku via Hologram met Pre Vizsla die zijn troepen op Concordia aan het klaarstomen is. Vizsla is ongeduldig maar Dookus plot moet nog in werking treden. De volgende stap is om een Death Watch assassin met Satine Kryze op Coruscant te laten afrekenen. Een verkenner van de New Mandalorians bespioneert Vizsla op Concordia en rapporteert aan Prime Minister Almec op Mandalore. Almec vreest dat de Death Watch wel eens enorm populair kunnen worden indien de Republic zich zou mengen met Mandalore. Het volk zou de Death Watch als een soort van bevrijders gaan beschouwen. In de Galactic Senate is de Death Watch het topic. Palpatine vindt dat het een zeer ernstige dreiging is en stelt een onmiddellijke reactie voor van de Republic. Satine Kryze weerlegt de dreiging van de Death Watch en vraagt om Mandalore zijn eigen zaken te laten afhandelen. Palpatine presenteert echter een Hologram waarin Deputy Minister Jerec toegeeft dat de Death Watch veel sterker is dan algemeen wordt gedacht op Mandalore. Hij vraagt de Jedi en de Republic om hulp. Satine kan Jerecs woorden niet geloven aangezien hij een eerzame man is die nooit zoiets zou verklaren. Satine kan dit echter niet weerleggen aangezien Jerec diezelfde dag is overleden tijdens een bomexplosie op Kalevala. Palpatine vindt dat er voldoende bewijzen zijn maar Satine beschouwt het als een bezetting waardoor de zelfstandigheid van de Mandalorians sterk in het gedrang komt. De Senators zullen stemmen over de beslissing. Satine is razend en ze stormt weg uit de Senate Building. Ook Obi-Wan Kenobi kan haar niet tot rust brengen. Ze vliegt weg in haar Airspeeder maar de Death Watch Assassin ontsteekt een explosie waardoor de piloot, Aramis, met de speeder tegen een gebouw crasht. De Mandalorian Royal Guards kunnen Satine net in veiligheid brengen. Satine’s dag wordt nog erger wanneer ze verneemt dat er geen klacht wordt neergelegd aangezien haar crash een accident blijkt te zijn. Mas Amedda ziet het echter als een bewijs dat de Republic nodig is op Mandalore. Satine verlaat Palpatines vertrek en ontmoet Obi-Wan. Hij maakt zich zorgen omdat Satine duidelijk een doelwit is. Zij ziet dit als een bewijs dat iemand doodgraag een conflict en een oorlog wil zien op Mandalore. Padmé Amidala komt met slecht nieuws. De Senators hebben gestemd in het voordeel van een Republic tussenkomst op Mandalore. Satine is verbaasd en vindt dat de stemming werd gemanipuleerd door het nieuws van haar aanslag. Mandalore zal de volgende dag worden ingenomen. Tijdens de nacht ontmoet Satine echter Davu Golec, een Mandalorian die werkt bij het Republic Ministry of Intelligence. Hij heeft ontdekt dat het Hologram van Jerec een vervalsing was en bezit de originele opname. Maar een schot doorboort het hart van Davu Golec en alvorens er een tweede schot klinkt, komen Police Droids ter plaatse. Satine lijkt wel de dader en vertrouwt niemand meer. Ze vlucht weg van Golecs lichaam. De moordenaar rapporteert aan Pre Vizsla dat de informant werd gedood maar dat Satine nog leeft. Vizsla beveelt om Satine te doden en haar te stoppen alvorens ze de plannen van de Death Watch kan ontrafelen. Dooku rapporteert ondertussen aan Darth Sidious en zegt dat de Death Watch populair zal worden na de tussenkomst van de Republic tot jolijt van Sidious. Satine vraagt hulp aan Obi-Wan en ontmoet hem in een park op Coruscant. Ze is verborgen onder een dikke mantel en overhandigt Kenobi de opname van Jerec om naar Padmé te brengen. Satine wil zichzelf aangeven bij Obi-Wan als een afleiding en om Obi-Wan buiten schot te houden tijdens deze affaire. De Death Watch moordenaar slaat opnieuw toe en gooit een Thermal Detonator in de steeg waar Satine en Obi-Wan zich bevinden. Kenobi ziet het aankomen en gooit Satine weg met de Force. Kenobi vecht even met de moordenaar maar hij kan ontkomen met zijn Jet Pack. Wanneer ze terug bij de Senate aankomen, wordt Satine in de boeien geslagen en glipt Obi-Wan naar binnen. In de Galactic Senate onderbreekt Padmé de sessie en presenteert ze de originele opname van Jerec. Hij roept op aan de Mandalorians om tegen de Death Watch op te treden, zonder interventie van de Republic. Door die opname vervalt de steun voor een invasie onder de Senators. Op Concordia is Pre Vizsla woedend omdat hij zijn aanval moet uitstellen. Hij wil zelfs doorgaan zonder de hulp van de Republic. Dooku predikt geduld en zegt dat Vizsla Mandalore kan veroveren maar zonder de steun van het volk waardoor zijn machtsovername niet lang zou duren. De Sith hebben andere plannen om de Death Watch aan de macht te helpen. Op Coruscant biedt Palpatine zijn excuses aan Satine Kryze aan en bedankt haar om de waarheid te ontrafelen. Satine bedankt Obi-Wan Kenobi voor zijn vriendschap en trouw in deze moeilijke tijden. Debuut *Aramis *Davu Golec *Jerec *Police Probe *ComfortRide Passenger Airspeeder *Mas Amedda - debuut in de Clone Wars Serie Cast *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Jon Favreau - Pre Vizsla *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker & Almec's scout *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers, Death Watch assassin & Davu Golec *Ian Abercrombie - Chancellor Palpatine & Darth Sidious *Corey Burton - Count Dooku, Aramis & Deputy Minister Jerec *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala *Anna Graves - Satine Kryze *Stephen Stanton - Mas Amedda & Death Watch troop *Tom Kane - Narrator, Police Droids & Police Probe Bron *Duchess of Mandalore op SW.com category:Televisie